Addicted
addicted is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 single. The song is performed by Takane Shijou and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written, composed and arranged by KOH. Track List #STANDING ALIVE #Fantasista Carnival (ファンタジスタ・カーニバル) #WHY? #STEREOPHONIC ISOTONIC #addicted #Yuukaze no Melody (夕風のメロディー) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Chikuchiku itamu no mune ga dokidoki tomarisou ni nai CHIKUTAKU susumu no ai ga kyou mo anata o omotte iru Kizukaresou nano fuan demo kizukaretai no honne Shikin kyori yuuhodou de kaiwa nani mo ukabanai BAIBAI no ato mou aitai mitai Hanaretemo mada tokenai magic love Tooku naru senaka ni inoru look at me Mitsumeraretemo kaesenai Chikuchiku itamu no mune ga dokidoki tomarisou ni nai CHIKUTAKU susumu no ai ga kyou mo anata o omotte iru Dandan itoshiku natteiku dondon mune ni himeteiku Nandaka setsunaku natteiku dou ka anata ni todoite Kotoba yori amai kedo yosou gai no itami bakari Anata to iru dake de ne iki ga deki nakunaru no Nanigenai kaiwa egao demo futsuu ja irarenai Hoho ga akaku somatteru no wa yuuhi no sei janai deshou Maybe... Nee ima fureta mitai Isshun dake demo ii kanjite itai no Kanchigai shichaisou na ijiwaru na smile Ima dake sotto mitsumetai Zukizuki itamu no mune ga tokidoki kowaresou ni naru Suki sugite koikogarete kyou mo anata ni somatte iru Dandan mienaku natteiku dondon fuan ni natteiku Nandaka munashiku natteiku konya yume de mata aitai Furetai kanjitai... Sono te hitomi mada todokanai Tsumetai kaze ga yokei setsunai Mune no oku de tsunoru omoi ga Anata o yobu no nandomo nandomo... Zukizuki itamu no mune ga tokidoki kowaresou ni naru Suki sugite koikogarete kyou mo anata ni somatte iru Dandan mienaku natteiku dondon fuan ni natteiku Nandaka munashiku natteiku konya yume de mata aitai Furetai kanjitai... Koi shigure irozuite Kareru mae ni konya yume de mata aitai |-| Kanji= チクチク痛むの胸が　ドキドキとまりそうにない チクタク進むの愛が　今日もあなたを思っている 気付かれそうなの不安　でも気付かれたいの本音 至近距離遊歩道で　会話何も浮かばない バイバイの後　もう逢いたいみたい 離れてもまだ　溶けない magic love 遠くなる背中に祈る look at me 見つめられても　返せない チクチク痛むの胸が　ドキドキとまりそうにない チクタク進むの愛が　今日もあなたを思っている だんだん愛しくなっていく　どんどん胸に秘めていく なんだか切なくなっていく　どうかあなたに届いて 言葉より甘いけど　予想外の痛みばかり あなたといるだけでね　息が出来なくなるの 何気ない会話　笑顔でも普通じゃいられない 頬が紅く染まってるのは　夕陽のせいじゃないでしょう Maybe… ねぇ今触れたみたい 一瞬だけでもいい　感じていたいの 勘違いしちゃいそうな意地悪なsmile 今だけそっと　見つめたい ズキズキ痛むの胸が　時々壊れそうになる 好きすぎて恋焦がれて　今日もあなたに染まっている だんだん見えなくなっていく　どんどん不安になっていく なんだか虚しくなっていく　今夜夢でまた逢いたい 触れたい感じたい… その手　瞳　まだ届かない 冷たい風が　余計切ない 胸の奥で　募る想いが あなたを　呼ぶの　何度も何度も… ズキズキ痛むの胸が　時々壊れそうになる 好きすぎて恋焦がれて　今日もあなたに染まっている だんだん見えなくなっていく　どんどん不安になっていく なんだか虚しくなっていく　今夜夢でまた逢いたい 触れたい感じたい… 恋時雨　色づいて 枯れる前に　今夜夢でまた逢いたい |-| English= This pricking pain in my chest couldn't stop throbbing This ticking, advancing love is what I think of you today It seems that you notice my anxiety but I want you to notice my motives Our conversation didn't float away at the close range promenade After we say bye-bye, I want to meet and see you again Even if we're separated again, we couldn't melt our magic love You look at me and prayed with your back facing far away Even if I stared at you, you wouldn't return This pricking pain in my chest couldn't stop throbbing This ticking, advancing love is what I think of you today The you who I become more enamored with is hidden in my thumping chest Somehow it becomes so painful, please let me reach you Although it's sweeter than words, it's nothing but unexpected pain You're just here and I couldn't breath We have a casual conversation, but I couldn't smile normally My cheeks are dyed crimson, isn't this the setting sun's fault? Maybe… Hey, it seems like I want to touch you now I want to feel good just an instant It seems that I misunderstood that malicious smile of yours I want to gently stare at you just now This aching pain in my chest breaks sometimes I love and yearned for you so much it steeped into you today I won't see you anymore I'll eventually become anxious Somehow it becomes so hopeless, I want to meet you again in my dreams tonight I want to touch and feel you... My hands still couldn't reach your eyes The cold wind is too painful By the back of my chest, my feelings become stronger I called you again and again... This aching pain in my chest breaks sometimes I love and yearned for you so much it steeped into you today I won't see you anymore, I'll eventually become worried Somehow it becomes so hopeless, I want to meet you again in my dreams tonight I want to touch and feel you... The drizzle is colored with our love Before I wither away, I want to meet you again in my dreams tonight Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Takane Shijou) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Takane Shijou)